The Host Club's Halloween, Robot, Animal Party!
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: The Host Club is having a Halloween party at the school. They dress up as animals and scare the lady's. I wonder what they could be cosplaying as. Find out by reading this story, following this story, favorite this story and add a review.
1. The Ouran's Halloween Party

**Sup, Bra.**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that this story takes place on Halloween.**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Ouran High School Host Club. They were just doing what they do. Mori and Honey were charming the lady's with their cuteness. The twins were telling stories about how Karu had a bad dream and had to cuddle with Hikaru the rest of the night. Tamaki was of course having the most lady's asking him to try their cake and treats. Haruhi was being the sweet little boy- I mean Host she is. And Kyoya was doing... well, I don't know what he's doing. Mostly paying bills and stuff, you know, money things. The third music room was covered with Halloween streamers, balloons and... cakes and sweets. Everyone was happy for Halloween. They didn't do cosplay that day because Halloween was the next day and They didn't want to spoil their costumes for the lady's.

"So, Haruhi," Hikaru and Karu said walking up to Haruhi, "are you happy that you get to be a chicken for Halloween?"

"Chicken?" Haruhi said, "Oh, no. I'm that animal? I hate chickens. Their so noisy."

"Chickens are scary to me," said one of Haruhi's normal guest.

"Me too," said another girl at the table of Haruhi, "the way they can run around without their heads scare me. I don't like it at all."

"It's okay, lady's," Haruhi said still in a calm voice, "I'm not gonna be one of those chickens. I'm gonna be one that hands out treats and wears pink."

"Really?" the girls said, "That's so cute. I bet you'll look like a cute, little girl."

"Uh," Haruhi said not knowing that was good or not, "Thank you?"

"Your welcome, Haruhi," the girls said.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said, "why don't you wanna be a chicken?"

"I just don't trust you guys when you ask me if I'm happy to dress up," Haruhi said, "You guys get creepy when you want mt to dress up."

"No we don't," Karu said, "we only wanna see what you look like in different styles."

"Yeah," Haruhi said, "and you take off more stuff every time we try to do something different."

"Whatever," Hikaru and Karu said crossing their arms.

"What are you gonna be, lady's?" Haruhi said.

"I'm gonna be Tinkerbelle," one of the girls said.

"I'm gonna be Mikasa from Attack On Titan," another girl said.

"I'm gonna be Asuna from Sword Art Online," said one more girl.

"Wow," Haruhi said, "you guys must have great costumes. I can't wait to see them at the Halloween party tonight."

"Lady's," Tamaki said to everyone in the room, "I'm sorry, but the Host Club hours are done. You can leave."

All the girls sighed in sadness, but they listened and left the third music room. Once they all left, the Host Club started talking about how they were going to make the hole school look scary.

"Okay, gang," Tamaki said, "let's start with a plan. Hikaru, Karu, you guys to do the second floor. Honey-senapi, Mori-senapi, you guys do the first floor. Kyoya, Haruhi, you guy get the third floor. I'll make sure everything is how it should look like."

"Tama-chan," Honey said, "can I slide down the stair case? I don't wanna walk."

"I'll help," Mori said picking up Honey and putting him on his shoulders.

"Yay," Honey said, "Faster, Takashi."

"Alright, gentlemen," Tamaki said, "let's start."

The Host Club went to their work stations and began getting that floor ready.

"Kyoya-senapi," Haruhi said, "why am I doing all the work and your just standing there with the paper that says what we need to do?"

"Because," Kyoya said still being as cool as normal, "your more able to clime. I have a weak body. You on the other hand are as strong as a ox standing next to me."

"That doesn't help," Haruhi said, "but if you wanna be lazy, go ahead and be my guest."

"It's not lazy," Kyoya said, "I just am to weak to do these things."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Haruhi said, "Gosh, you sound like me dad."

"Thank you," Kyoya said, "your dad is a very smart woman."

"I can't believe you just said that," Haruhi said climbing down from a ladder, "just don't make me all the work, okay? I'll the work up high and you do the work down here."

"Deal," Kyoya said, "now, let's continue with our job."

Hikaru and Karu were working very hard too. They didn't a fight like Haruhi and Kyoya, but they still had some different ideas.

"Karu," Hikaru said on a ladder, "can you hand me that camera?"

"Sure, Hikaru," Karu said climbing a ladder half way to bring the camera to Hikaru, "Hmm, I wonder why Tamaki wanted to do this theme. Don't you think he would be scared of it too?"

"I thought so too," Hikaru said screwing in the camera, "I thought he would just make get in cosplay and be sweet with the lady's."

"Yeah, me too," Karu said, "I'm really upset though. I thought we could match again this year. We've always matched."

"Yeah, we have," Hikaru said coming down from the ladder, "I guess the boss didn't want us to look alike because of the theme. If we look the same, the lady's will know it's us and not be scared anymore. But after the party, we can change into our matching costumes and go tricker-treating."

"Yeah," Karu said, "let's do that. I don't care if I have to be a blue bunny for a while."

"And I don't care if I have to be a...," Hikaru paused, "What animal am I again? You can't really tell. All I know is that I'm all ripped up and stuff."

"I can't tell ether," Karu said, "I think it's a dog or something like that."

"Oh, well," Hikaru said, "we'll find out later. Until then, we need to finish this floor."

Honey and Mori were working hard as well. Honey did all the soft work and Mori did the hard work.

"Takashi," Honey said picking up a fake, smiling bear head, "are you sure that I can master the laugh of the person I'm being for the Halloween party?"

"Of course, Miskani," Mori said screwing in a camera like Hikaru.

"Okay," Honey said, "I'll do my best for you. Takashi, your the Fox, right?"

"Yeah," Mori said climbing down a ladder.

"So we won't be together?" Honey said.

"I'll stay next to you," Mori said making Honey even more happy and hyper.

"YAY," Honey said, "thanks, Takashi. Let me see. Haru-chan is the chicken, Tama-chan is the bear, Hika-chan is the broken dog thing, Karu-chan is the bunny, I'm the boy with balloons, your the fox and Kyoy-chan is the puppet. We'll all be together."

"Yeah," Mori said.

Soon the hole Host Club was done with their work and they all headed to the third music room. Tamaki loved the work all the Host Club did. He knew the lady's would be scared of this. Next, the Host Club had to try on their costumes. Hikaru was wear wight, ripped up jeans with a pink, ripped up jacket and a wight, ripped up button up shirt and wight and pink, ripped up ears. Karu was wearing black dress pants with a wight button up shirt with a blue vest and a pink bow-tie and blue bunny ears and had to wear blush. Kyoya was wearing black jeans wit three wight stripes at the bottom and a wight button up shirt with black stripes on the sleeves and had to blush as well. Tamaki was wearing dark brown dress pants with a dark brown tie, a wight button up shirt, a lighter brown jacket and brown bear ears. Honey was wearing blue shorts and wight high socks with a blue and red, short sleeved button up shirt and blue and red hat. He also had to hold a balloon and and a sign that said "BALLOONS" on it. Mori was wearing black jean with pirate boots and a black, long coat with a lighter red, ripped up shirt, fox ears, a hook for a hand and a eye patch. Haruhi was wearing a pink mini shirt with knee high pink socks with a wight tank-top that said "LET'S EAT!" and yellow finger gloves. She felt weird. She wasn't really a fan of the mini skirt or the tank-top, but she wore them anyway.

"You all look great, gang," Tamaki said, "The lady's won't be able to tell that it's you. Honey, hide Ouso-chan in your shirt, okay? The lady's will know it's you and your person needs to be a little chubby anyway. Alright gang, get in your places, check the cameras and hope that the lady's are ready... for Freddy."

* * *

 **Oh, I wonder what they are going to be.  
**

 **Find out in the next chapter of this story.**

 **Bye, Bra.**


	2. They Were Ready For Freddy

**Ooh, I'm so hyped for the Host Club's Halloween party.**

 **It's gonna be so scary. I hope Honey-senapi will help me if I get scar-.**

 **Okay, I was acting like a princess. Let's just continue with the story.**

* * *

 **Later that day, 5:57PM.**

The school was open and the lady's walked into the third music room, but when they got there, all they saw a stage with people dressed up as animals. One looked like a bear, one looked like a blue bunny with a red guitar and the last one looked like a... well, the last person didn't really look like a animal, but they just said that it's a chicken. The lady's didn't understand. The saw streamers and balloons, but it was dark. They lady's then left that room, but they forgot to close that door. They then walked into another room and saw something on the ground. The lady's thought that it was a fake, robot, dog thing. So they left that room as well and also didn't close the door. They walked into another room and saw a blue and purple box with puppet strings above it. They lady's just left that room and left the door open once again. They then walked into a room with a robot, boy holding up a sign that said "Balloons" next to a doorway that said "Pirates Cove", but they just left and didn't close the door another time. Finally, they saw a room that looked like a office. It had a camera, a phone, a flashlight, a window and two holes that looked like they were vents. The clock then stroke 6:00PM. The girls then checked the cameras. They saw all the rooms from before. The one with the people dressed like animals, the one with the doggy thingy, the one with the purple and blue box and the one with the robot boy and the Pirates Cove. The camera also made it so they could see the hallways and some other rooms in the school. The girls didn't know what this was. They checked the camera in the room with the people dressed like animals. Soon the camera started to glitch. When it stopped glitching, they only saw two animals this time. The blue bunny left. The lady's were now scared. They checked the other camera in the hallway and saw him in a classroom with his red guitar looking at the camera smiling. They then checked the room where he was and only saw the bear. The chicken left this time. They checked the hallway and saw her looking at the camera smiling. The lady's were now scared then before. Then one girl knew what they were doing.

"Girls," the girl said, "we are in... Five Nights At Freddy's!"

All the girls screamed in fear. They then knew what to do, but they also knew that if they failed the night, they would be dead. The girls then heard a phone ringing.

"Hello?" they could hear, "Hello, Hello. Uh, welcome to your new summer job at Freddy's Favbear's Pizza. I just wanted to let you know where I am. Look in front of you."

The girls looked in front of them and saw the window, but they couldn't tell if something was there because it was so dark. One of the girls turned on the flashlight and aimed it at the window. Then the girls screamed. The blue bunny was right in front of the window. The girl flashed the flashlight at him ten times till he finally went away, but right as soon as the girls were calm and the girl shined the flashlight on the window, they saw the chicken. The chicken wasn't that scary. The only thing they were scared of was the chicken's cupcake.

"We're done for," one lady said.

"Tell my dad that I hate him," another girl said," and that I wanted to go to the Lobellia Girls academy."

"Whoa," the girls could hear the chicken say, "you girls are rude. Oh, well, I'm going back into chicken mode."

"Haruhi," someone whispered as the chicken looked around, "stop talking."

"Oh," Haruhi said, "uh, right. Sorry."

"Hello?" the voice said again but in a cute voice, "Hi."

"AHHHHHHHHH," all the lady's screamed.

One girl checked the vents and saw the blue bunny's face smiling. One girl then noticed some masks laying on the floor.

"Girls," she said, "put these masks on."

The girl obeyed and put them on. The lights started to blink and the blue bunny went right in the girls faces. He then walked away. The girls then took the mask off when he left and then... *SCREAMS!* the Chicken attacked. The girls screamed. The chicken didn't stop though. Then the dog thing attacked, then the blue bunny, then a random fox..., then a puppet, then the girls heard a laugh of a child. The lights went out. The girls thought that they were gonna die. They then heard the laugh again and again. Then they heard the sound of when your holding batteries and your moving one on top of the other. The girls then heard the clock stroke 12:00AM. The girls cheered, but then they were sad. They feared that the Host Club died by the robot things. The lights then turned back on. All of the robots were in the office.

"Thanks for playing," the robots said to the lady's.

"Huh?" the girls said.

"It's the...," the robots paused for fun, " Ouran High School Fazbear Club/ the Host Club's Halloween party."

"What?" the girls said, "This was the party?"

"Yep," the blue bunny said.

"We loved it," the girls said, "thank you for having us. By the way, which one is which?"

"I'm Tamaki," the guy dressed up as a bear said, "I'm also Toy Freddy."

"I'm Hikaru," the dog thing said, "also known as Mangle."

"I'm Karu," said the blue bunny, "also known as Toy Bonnie."

"I'm Haruhi," said the chicken, "but I'm also Toy Chika."

"I'm the wolf man," the guys said wearing the red and blue hat, "I'm really Honey, but I'm also Balloon Boy. That fox is Takashi, but he's also Foxy."

"Yeah," said the fox.

"I'm Kyoya," said the guy that looked like a puppet, "but I'm also the puppet."

"And we thank you all for coming to our Five Night At Freddy's party," Tamaki said.

The girls all clapped and then left the school. The Host Club left as well. Everyone went home and enjoyed their Halloween.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that this story is so small.**

 **By-.**

 **Wait, I forgot. Here's a extra part. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hikaru and Karu were sitting on their couch playing a video game where you are a animal of your choice and you have to bring this kid to a golden bear.

"Hikaru," Karu said, "didn't you say we could go tricker-treating after the party?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "I did. Wanna go do that now?"

"Yeah," Karu said pausing the game and grabbing Hikaru's hand and running up the stairs.

The two picked a great costume. Hikaru was wearing a outfit that looked like a ripped up, golden bear, but it was in a human version . Karu was wearing a outfit that looked like a ripped up, golden bunny, but it was also in a human version. The two ran down stairs, grabbed their backpacks that looked like them but in animal version and ran outside to go tricker-treating while linking arms. Now that's brotherly love.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm done now.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
